An interessting Meeting
by Verona-mira
Summary: Natsume macht in den Sommerferien einen kurzen Trip nach England und begegnet dort Harry im Zwischen dem vierten und fünften


Natsume wusste nicht, warum er zugestimmt hatte. Schön, es waren Ferien, aber warum musste er den ersten Teil davon unbedingt in England verbringen, noch dazu in einem langweiligen Vorort von London, wo alle Häuser gleich aussahen? Gelangweilt folgte er den Straßen bis zu etwas, was früher einmal ein recht schöner Spielplatz gewesen zu sein schien, aber jetzt größtenteils nur noch aus Schrott bestand. Er legte den Kopf schief. War hier vielleicht eine andere Gang, mit der er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte, oder nur ein paar Möchtegernschläger? Er gähnte, während er sich umsah und sich schließlich unter einen Baum setzte und sich an den Stamm lehnte, um zu etwas zu dösen. Es war hier einfach langweilig. Während er in die Baumkronen starrte, überlegte er. Es wie eigentlich nichts auf eine Gang hin, wie sie in an seiner Schule zu finden waren. Keine Graffitis, keine Ort die gemieden wurden und keine Anzeichen von verstärktem Besuch von Krankenwagen. Also doch nur Möchtegernschläger. Wie Langweilig. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja schon einmal gesehen...aber er hatte nicht wirklich auf die Personen geachtet, die ihm in den letzten drei Tagen begegnet waren. Er war nur einmal zum Supermarkt gegangen und zu einem Kiosk. Ansonsten hatte er in einem fast leeren Raum im Keller des Hauses etwas trainiert, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen und ein paar Videospiele gespielt. Ah stimmt, als er vom Supermarkt wieder gekommen war, war ihm ein ca. 10 Jähriger Junge begegnet, der vor einer Gruppe Teenager davon gerannt war. Teenager, die keine 10 Sekunden gegen Kanzaki durchhalten würde. Er dämmerte noch etwas im Halbschlaf vor sich hin, ehe er Schritte hörte und aufsah. Der Junge, der sich auf die Bank des demolierten Spielplatzes setzte war ca. 15 Jahre alt, aber recht dünn, mit zerzausten, schwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und einer Brille mit runden Gläsern. Spontan beschloss er sich mit dem ein bisschen zu unterhalten.

Harry ließ sich auf den Bank nieder und starrte auf die zerstörte Schaukel. Hm war nicht klar, ob die Gruppe um Dudley darauf eingeschlagen oder sich sein Cousin drauf gesetzt hatte. Er grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Dudley sollte zwar Diät halten, allerdings brachte sie nichts, sehr zum Frust von seiner Tante, weil er immer noch den Kleineren das Geld abnahm, um sich seinen Kram kaufen zu können. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte bereits vorgeschlagen, Dudley in eine Kur zu schicken, aber Petunia hatte mit ihrer hohen, schrillen Stimme gejammert, dass ihr ‚süßer, kleiner Duddykins nicht aufgrund von Babyspeck und schweren Knochen so weit weg von seiner Familie geschickt werden würde.' Er lachte leise und sah in den Himmel. Er wurde größtenteils in Ruhe gelassen, da hatte Moodys Drohung wirklich etwas gebracht. Allerdings zermürbte es ihn, dass Ron und Hermine ihm kaum noch schrieben und wenn dann nur sehr knappe Antworten gaben. Er erinnerte sich an seine letzte Abreise vom Ligusterweg 4, wie Arthur Weasley den Kamin gesprengt hatte, den Vernon während seines ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts zugenagelt hatte, und musste wieder leise lachen. „Darf ich mit lachen?", kam es plötzlich von hinten und er fuhr erschrocken herum. Neben der Bank stand ein Teenager, der ein bisschen älter zu sein schien als er. Schlank im Sinne von athletisch, mit schulterlangem, rostbraunem Haar und ebenso braunen Augen. Er lächelte ihn leicht an, „Ein Insider?" Harry entspannte sich etwas. „Ja, ein Vorfall, der schon etwas länger her ist, aber nur von meiner Seite amüsant war. Aber, Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und dachte gleichzeitig nach. Der Junge konnte nicht aus der Nachbarschaft kommen. Keiner, der hier wohnte würde sich mit dem ‚Potter-Jungen abgeben, der auf Sicherheitszentrum St. Brutus für unheilbare Kriminelle ging.' Außerdem hatte sein Gegenüber einen leichten Akzent. „Ah, nein, ich bin nicht von ihr. Ich komme aus Japan und mein Onkel hat darauf bestanden, dass ich seinen Cousin besuche, der hier in der Nähe wohnt, während ich Ferien habe. Ist in meinen Augen aber ein ziemlicher Reinfall. Hier ist es langweiliger als ein Treffen von Nerds einer Klosterschule. Ich bin Natsume Sintarou.", der Braunhaarige reichte ihm die Hand, die Harry mit einem Lächeln annahm. „Harry Potter."Es folgte klein Blitzschlag, keine Fragen nach einer Narbe, keine unauffälligen Blicke auf seine Stirn, nur ein leichtes Lächeln, das zu dem Jungen passte. Harry wollte gerade fragen, was Natsume in den nächsten Tage so vorhabe, er sehnte sich nach einem normalen Gesprächspartner und Natsume erschien nett und um einiges intelligenter als Dudley, was aber auch nicht schwer war, als eine Stimme, die er kannte, rief: „Hey, da ist der Neuling, den wir letztens gesehen haben!" Harry und Natsume drehten sich um und sahen zum Ursprung des Rufes.  
Die Stimme gehörte zu Piers, einem guten ‚Freund' von Dudley, der in seiner ‚Gang' als ‚Dud' oder ‚Big D' angesprochen wurde. Harry seufzte genervt. „Bekannte von dir?", fragte sein neues Bekannter neugierig. „Ja, leider. Mein Cousin und seine Schläger.", entgegnete der Grünäugige, „Ich denke, wir sollten besser schnell verschwinden." Das Lächeln des Braunäugigen schien etwas breiter zu werden. „Sind das starke Schläger oder Typen, die gerne Schläger wären?" „Bitte?", entfuhr es Harry verwirrt. „Prügeln sie sich mit gleichstarken und/oder Größeren oder gehen sie nur auf die Schwächeren?", wurde die Frage ausgeführt. „Äh, letzteres. Aber mir sind die trotzdem zu stark. Und Dudley ist ein guter Boxer." Natsume grinste, dass seine Zähne sichtbar wurden und drehte sich vollständig zu den Schlägern, die sie nun fast erreicht hatten und stehen blieben. „Hör mal, Neuling, Gleich von Anfang an: In dieser Gegend haben wir das Sagen! Das heißt, wenn du hier irgendetwas machst, was uns nicht passt, dann bekommst du ordentlich was auf die Fresse!", grunzte Dudley sogleich. „Was passt euch denn nicht?" , wollte Natsume gleich wissen. „Punkt 1: Leute die mit die Freak von Cousin von Big D sprechen.", kam es von Malcolm. „Punkt 2: Deine Visage. Verzieh dich!", knurrte Gordon. „Drittens: Wag es nie wieder her aufzukreuzen.", setzet Dennis nach. „Ja, verzieh dich und lass den verweichlichten Freak in Ruhe, der verdient eh keine Freunde.", grunzte der ‚Anführer' großspurig. „Bei allen Punkten...", Natsume schien zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete, „Nein. Keine Lust." Und lächelte, als er antwortete. „Auf ihn!", schrie Harrys Cousin und walzte los. Die anderen vier schrien und sprangen auf den schmaleren - und vermeintlich schwächeren- los. Dennis wurde zuerst zu Boden geschickt. Natsume schnappte sich den Kopf des Jungen und rammte ihm das Knie ins Gesicht, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass der Getroffene zurückflog und gegen einen Baum krachte, wo er liegen blieb. Fassungslos sah Harry zu, wie sein neuer Bekannter ohne Gnade, danach noch Malcolm in den Magen trat, der sich daraufhin am Boden krümmte, Gordon den Arm auf den Rücken drehte, nach dem er dessen ersten Schlag ausgewichen war, ihm die Beine Wegriss und gleichzeitig einen unschönen Laut in der Schulter hervorrief. Piers bekam einen Schlag in den Bauch, dass der Teenager, der sich im vollen Lauf befand, einen astreinen Salto hinlegte. Den Schlag von Dudley, der auf das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen zielte, wurde mit einer Hand abgefangen, mit der anderen Hand das Handgelenk gepackt und dann zog Natsume nach, um auch Dudley einen Tritt in den Magen zu verpassen, was auch sehr gut funktionierte. Mit nur wenigen Bewegungen hatte der Braunhaarige die ganze Gang auf die Matte gelegt. „Oh, vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass ich in Japan einer ziemlich starken Gang angehöre.", lächelte der Braunhaarige auf die Verlierer herab, „Eigentlich gehe ich ja Kämpfen eher aus dem Weg, aber es ist hier einfach so langweilig...Komm Harry, ich spendiere dir ein Eis." Der Schwarzhaarige beeilte sich dem anderen zu folgen.

Am Ende des Tages erhielt Harry einen Brief von Remus, indem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass er noch in derselben Nacht abgeholt werden würde, weil er fast von Dementoren attackiert worden wäre. Harry fand es schade gehen zu müssen, nun, wo er angenehme Gesellschaft für die nächsten Tage gefunden hatte. Allerdings hielt er es für besser zu verschwinden, immerhin wusste er nicht, was Dudley seinen Eltern erzählen würde, wenn diesem Einfiel, dass sein Cousin dabei gewesen war, als er zum ersten Mal Prügel kassiert hatte.


End file.
